The present invention relates to a machine for producing soybean curd, and more particularly to a machine for producing a large quantity of fine-textured soybean curd ("kinugoshi tofu") as placed in containers.
Such machines for producing soybean curd are already known which comprise a conveyor having coagulating buckets, a device for filling a mixture of soybean milk and a coagulant into the buckets, a heater for heating the mixture to coagulate the mixture into soybean curd, and a device for withdrawing the soybean curd from the buckets.
With the machine described, it has been difficult to smoothly withdraw the soybean curd from the coagulating bucket because the soybean remains adhering to the bucket and is therefore likely to break or crack.